Unmanned vehicles, such as remote controlled or autonomous airplanes, drones, boats, and cars may be used for a variety of purposes. Such vehicles frequently operate independently, with a single controller and/or a single station to which data is relayed. Coordinating the actions of multiple vehicles, e.g., fleets, may be difficult though independent controllers. Such coordination may be further hampered if the multiple vehicles are of different types or of different manufacture.